1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new tris(secondary amino) sulfonium salts that are useful, for example, as fluorinating agents and as polymerization catalysts.
2. Prior Art
No references to difluorotrimethylsilicic acid or any of its salts are known. One reference to a tris(dimethylamino)sulfonium salt is D. S. Acker & D. C. Blomstron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,641 (1964) to Du Pont. The preparation of tris-(dimethylamino)sulfonium tetracyano-quinodimethan (TCNQ) salt (TCNQide) by the reaction of lithium TCNQide with tris(dimethylamino)sulfonium fluoride is disclosed. The method of preparation or the properties of the fluoride are not disclosed.